1. Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having register sets each for storing each of parameter sets and a data storage device including the same.
2. Related Art
When a write operation or a read operation is performed on a data storage device, it may be desirable for the data storage device to operate in accordance with a specification required.
The data storage device includes registers for storing parameters required for a write operation or a read operation. Accordingly, the data storage device performs the write operation or the read operation using the parameters stored in the registers.
It may be desirable to change at least some of the parameters stored in the registers. At this time, when a controller for controlling the data storage device transmits each of change commands for each of the parameters to be changed to the data storage device, the data storage device sets each of the parameters in each of registers in response to each of the change commands.